Rosalie
by AbbyDrooms
Summary: This is the story of Rosalie, Katsa and Po's daughter. Discover her story, secrets and who the boy from the woods is. PLEASE read and review!
1. Rosalie

**Rosalie **

Rosalie let the calmness of the woods overwhelm her. The woods that almost surround her father, Pos, castle; besides the cliff side that overlooks the sea. It was all kinds of beautiful, the castle, the woods, the sea, but Rosalie loved her secret hideaway deep in the woods. She had spotted it years ago as a child, when she was walking too far in the woods, she saw herself looking down the edge of the cliff, but in the middle of the woods. She had found where the cliff meets the woods, but unlike the cliff her father's castle rested on, the side of the cliff sloped down and showed a hidden passage to a cave. She couldn't resist and she walk down the sloped path to the cave where inside she found the most incredible thing. A waterfall inside the cave flowed down into the huge rocks on the caves floor. It hadn't been difficult to climb around in, and as she did she saw a tub sized circle in the caves floor filled with hot water. Since no one ever comes on this side of the island often and there weren't many people who lived around that area, she was able to call it her secret place. The only other people who knew were her lady guard and caretaker, Laila and Fira. They went everywhere with her so they just kept Rosalie's hideaway a secret for they knew it made her happy. It did make her happy, even now almost eighteen; she walked down the slope and into the cave to take a relaxing bath in the waterfalls hot springs. Rosalie was relaxing when she looked in the corner of her eye at Laila and Fira just standing there looking rather awkward.

"Please come join me, it's very soothing." She said them.

And they smiled and undressed down until only their undergarments were left, then they jumped in, startling Rosalie.

"Ah, this is most wondrous." Fira said with a sigh as she leaned on the rock tubs edge.

All of them sighed in agreement, and started talking about random gossip and topics to pass the time in the secret cave. Fira, with her light blonde hair and elfish complexion, has been Rosalie's care taker since she was eight, and they have been inseparable since. Laila was the total opposite, with dark black hair and a tougher look. Laila has been with Rosalie about as long as Laila, though Laila was more work than play, but she was fun when she felt it was suitable for her to be; with being Rosalie's guard.

After a while they got out and headed back to the castle for dinner, since it was to be the first dinner Rosalie has had with her parents in a while. They left sometimes to do things for the kingdoms and to check up on Bitterblue. Rosalie and her parents had much to talk about and catch up on after almost three months of only a few letters passed back and forth.

When they got back, Rosalie got ready in a simple teal dress and headed to the dining room. She got there just as her mother and father entered the room from a different door. Rosalie ran to them and hugged them tightly; they smelt of different lands. They all sat down as the chef delivered their dishes; pork stew, and a favorite of Rosalie's.

"How was the trip?" Rosalie asked.

"Dull and tiresome; we did nothing of importance for three whole months." Katsa said in between bites.

Po and Rosalie laughed. "Well, we did check in on Bitterblue, she is well and the kingdom is looking brighter since spring started. She wanted the kingdom to overflow with flowers, and that is precisely what happened." Po said with a laugh.

There was a pause in the conversation then the subjects turned to politics and rumors, coming from other kingdoms and villages. After some time the conversation came back to Rosalie.

"We had Fira put some dresses in your house for you to try on and be fitted into for your gala." Po said cheerfully. When Rosalie was fifteen, they built a cabin type of house next to the castle; it was Rosalie's home away from home, since it's not even twenty five feet away from the castle walls.

"Rose, dear, there will be men there who will fancy a dance with you, let them, introduce yourself to them." Po told Rosalie. Rosalie looked up from her stew, startled.

"Why?" She asked, feeling she already knew the answer but didn't want to keep the doubts in her head.

"Well, you are going to be eighteen and you will become of marrying age. That doesn't mean we are forcing you to marry, or have an arranged marriage, we only just want you to give it a chance." Po ended his words, and Po and Rosalie looked at Katsa for anything else to be added. Katsa looked up from her intense eating. "Like you father said; it's all about you, love, me and your father aren't married but you can if you choose to." Katsa said as she took hold of Rosalie's hand. Rosalie didn't quite know what to make of it all, but this was one of the things she loved about her parents; they let her choose the life she wanted to live. Afterwards, Rosalie said goodnight to her parents and left to her little home. It was the same exterior as the castle but the inside was far cozier. Inside, there was her sitting room, kitchen, and in a small room in the back of the house was her room that connected to the powder room. It wasn't vast and extravagant; a small comfortable house was all she wanted. When she entered her house, Fira was in the sitting room, sewing, and Laila was asleep in a chair; they were so peaceful to be around. Fira saw Rosalie and helped her into her dresses for her gala. Each one was unique and beautiful, and she kept retrying certain ones on, but at the end, she made her choice. It was baby blue and silver, a full skirt for the bottom, and the top was fitted and laced in the back. The sleeves were open and flew open at the bottom around her hands and off her shoulders at the top. It was elegant and stunning, Fira had stated, to Rosalie, out of all the reasons she loved it, one reason stuck out the most. It matches her eyes; baby blue and silver. Her Graced eyes.


	2. Birthday

Rosalie's eyes; one blue like her mothers and one silver like her fathers. Her Grace was the first of its kind, her Katsa and Po didn't know what to call it so they called it "the Grace to do _anything_". Her Grace was kept a secret except from her parents and her lady's because if anyone found out they would have used it for a purpose; war, violence, riches, and other greedy reasons. To keep it a secret her parents lied and said her Grace was the arts; singing, dancing, drawing, etc. The Grace gave her the ability to do anything asked of her or that she saw. She could fight like her father, learned survival skills just like her mothers. She could dance like and angel, sing like a siren, read faster, cook better, Draw more beautifully, even learn quicker. Her senses were stronger than others, her endurance, strength, agility, balance; everything about her was more than people could comprehend. She was capable of endless possibilities; it was hard to find something she couldn't do.

The day of the gala was hectic; people decorating and getting ready for Rosalie's 18th birthday. Everyone was busy except for Rosalie; she was laying down on her bed thinking about what the night may bring. Would it bring love, or despair? Happiness or sorrow? She didn't know, but she would soon find out for it was time for her to get ready. Fira helped her into her silver and blue gown and put her hair up in a messy, yet beautiful bun. Rosalie stood in front of the double doors waiting for them to open; she took a deep breath just as the doors started to open. As she walked in she saw faces of people she knew but a lot she didn't. As she greeted her parents with a hug the music started up again. The ballroom was alive with people dancing and having a grand time. Rosalie stood just outside the dancing circle, watching everyone, when a boy came in front of her.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" The boy asked, she turned to look at her parents that were making pushing motions with their hands. She turned back around and took the boys hand. He was tall, long blond hair, and had green eyes. He looked down at her and smiled. "My name is Kian, my lady." Kian said as her took her other hand and they started to dance. "Pleasure to meet you Kian." Rosalie said back to him. He grinned and they danced for a few then he bowed and left.

The next guy was a whole different character, built with muscles, short brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Moe, my lady" Moe said. "Hello, Moe." She said back. He smirked. "I think you're pretty and I plan to make you mine" More said in a cocky tone. Rosalie gave him a look. "What? I am strong, handsome, and can provide for you-" And then he whispered. "-in more ways than one." He winked at her and touched her butt; Rosalie gasped and walked away from him to the guards demanding he be kicked out. Next was a boy named Finley, who was a skinny, awkward boy. While dancing Finley kept stepping on Rosalie's feet, he wasn't the right one **at all. **Many boys came and went but none seemed fit for her. As the party came to a close she had made no luck to find a suitor, so she went to her little home and got in her normal attire. She wanted to go into the woods, so she waited for her lady's to fall asleep and left in the middle of the night.

She went all the way to her secret cave with its beautiful waterfall. Rosalie sat on a boulder inside the cave where she stared at the other side of the waterfall and started to cry. For at that moment she felt utterly alone, like she was to never find love. So she cried for a long time letting out her feelings in the secret cave. Then there came a voice. "Why are you crying?" Rosalie jumped and fell off the boulder, only to look up and find a boy sitting on the boulder next to her.


End file.
